Royai Forever
by tearcatcher-78
Summary: A 100 drabbles inspired by quotes that I found. Royai.... forever! Rated T just to be safe.
1. Destiny

-1_Hey! This is my first shot of actually posting something on fan fiction so please be nice laughs nervously Anyways , you can call me Chiharu or my real name Pooja. I am a loyal Royai fan I decided to start with drabbles first so I hope you enjoy them. They are based off of quotes I found and I feel they relate in some way. Please keep in mind that I'm terribly busy but I'll try posting at least once a day or worst comes to worst once a week. Please reply!! Ok, here goes nothing……._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist (unfortunately…)**

**---**

**"**_No trumpets sound when the important decisions of our life are made. Destiny is made known silently. "_

_-Agnes de Mille _

_US choreographer & dancer (1909 - 1993)\_

---

Was it destiny? Or a coincident? Either way it's important history to them. It was the most significant decision she could ever make and he was part of it. She wanted to always to protect him and he let her. Nothing could change that decision, that destiny. No one made a big deal of it at first. Too bad, because it was destiny to the two most average people Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye.

---104 Words

_Hehe.. How was it?? Please review!!!! I'm going to try to make these drabbles 100 to 500 words each. I hope you guys liked the quote too!!_


	2. Tears

_Thanks for the comments! I hope you enjoy this one. It took awhile but I managed to finish. I'm not too confident about this one._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist (although I wish I did…)**

**Tears**

"_No man is ever worth your tears, and the one who is will never make you cry."_

_-Brian Littrell_

He has never made her cry. He was never the cause of her pain. When Riza felt gloomy about how she loved him and she thought he didn't, she was only making herself cry. Riza loves him. Roy is everything to her. No one could ever replace the feelings and emotions she has for him. Sometimes Roy seems like the man that is worth your tears. Sometimes he doesn't. But in Riza Hawkeye's heart, Roy Mustang will always be worth it.

---100 Words

_I'm so excited, flat out 100 words! Score! I promise that the next drabble will be much better._


	3. More

_I actually enjoyed writing this one. I really like the quote!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist **_  
_

**More **

---

"_Put up with it and you will get more of it."_

_-Lynne Deal _

**---**

She always had to deal with his laziness. Stare at the ceiling, sleep, daydream, these were the so called wonderful work habits of Roy Mustang. Everyday putting a gun to head could snap him out of his state. Poor Riza, always having to deal with his lazy crap. She still puts up with it. Some women would say get a new job or it's not worth spending your time like this. Riza didn't listen. She sworn to stand by his side and protect him. She couldn't break her promise. She didn't want to. Some people would say that you keep on putting up with this kind of behavior that you'll just keep on getting more and more. But here's the thing, maybe Riza Hawkeye wanted more.

---140 Words


	4. Madness

**Madness**

**---**

"_You call it madness, but I call it love."_

_-Don Byas_

**---**

The feelings. The emotions. The burning. The desires. The passion. The wonder.

The way they make each other fall in love is a sensation that is too problematical to explain or ponder about. If someone had asked one of them to explain their feelings, they would say, you're crazy. Insane. Senseless. Immature.

No.

Their love is remarkable, extraordinary, astonishing, and beyond belief. Nothing like anything you have ever heard or seen.

So do not call it lust or immature. It is not what you think. It's love. True love.

---101 Words

_Please review!!!_


	5. Curiosity

**Curiosity **

---

"_The cure for boredom is curiosity. There is no cure for curiosity."_

_-Ellen Parr_

---

On those days when all you can do to pass time is daydream, stare at the ceilings, and sleep, you are basically bored. This boredom leads Roy Mustang into curiosity as his dark mysterious eyes scanned the office for a sight of exhilaration. But when no such sights are seen, thoughts begin to pour into his mind. Thoughts about a certain blond lieutenant.

He notices all her actions and can't help to ponder on specific topics…

_What does her hair look like down?_

_What her personality outside the office?_

_Is she always this tense and conservative? _

_What's her figure underneath that baggy uniform?_

And of course the infamous question…

_What does she look like in a mini-skirt?_

Boredom leads Roy into some pretty appealing thoughts, as what some men would say. But, for now it is only part of his boredom.

---158 Words


	6. Never

**Never**

---

"_Nothing ever goes away."_

_-Barry Commoner _

_---_

Her feelings for him will never go away from her heart. She tried to stop. She tried to get it out of her head. She tried to talk herself out of it. But no, the feelings never went away.

She knew about his playboy attitude. Who didn't know about the infamous Roy Mustang? Everyone knows the bachelor's behavior. He has such a mind-blowing reputation with the ladies. How could you not listen in?

And yet with all these words of his actions, Riza still manages to feel for him. She knows that he's a hard working and dedicated man. Even though his outside-of-work ethnics aren't the greatest, she still loves him. Her feelings will never go away.

---124 Words


	7. Apperciate

_Thanks so much for the comments!! Keep on reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it! I decided to try some thing new this time. _

**Appreciate **

---

"_Never trouble another for what you can do for yourself."_

_-Thomas Jefferson_

---

"Hawkeye, get me some coffee please," said the dark haired handsome man.

"Yes sir," the blonde Lieutenant said firmly, as she got up to leave the room.

After the Lieutenant was finally out of sight, a voice asked a question that really made Mustang to some extent, surprised.

"Hey colonel, do ever say thank you to Hawkeye?"

Roy looked up to spot Lieutenant Jean Havoc looking right back at him.

"Of course I do, what makes you ask such a ridiculous question?"

"I think what Havoc is trying to say is that, do you ever appreciate Hawkeye running around like a maniac and staying after work for until it's god knows how late at night just so you can finish your paperwork, when you know you can do it for yourself?" asked Fuery.

Roy glared at first, but then the guilt hit him on the inside,_ 'Have I been that ignorant?'_

"Here you go sir," said Riza Hawkeye placing the steaming cup of coffee on his desk, which snapped him out of all his thoughts that were pestering his mind.

"Huh? Oh! Yes, thank you Lieutenant," Roy said taking a sip. He had a guilty look on his face as the hot creamy beverage went down his throat.

"Is something wrong sir?" asked Hawkeye with a face full of concern.

"Uh… no. Nothing at all," Roy said as Riza nodded and sat back down at her desk.

'_I'm such an idiot,' Roy thought, mentally banging his head on his desk._

---263 Words

_I finally used some dialogue. I'm thinking of linking this drabble with the next one, so it will all make sense soon. So, keep on reviewing! Oh, and sorry for the grammar errors!_


End file.
